youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Garnet
Garnet is one of the main protagonists in Steven Universe Tv Series. She's the coolest character in the show and the strongest too. She was also the president of Koridai (before Blanc deposed her in a rather violent revolution), and was the first female president in YTP history. Biography She was born in an unknown period of time as two beings, Ruby and Sapphire. But is known she was a rapper and stole food from The Krusty Krab when she was young. One day. Rose Quartz found her killing white people for obvious reasons and knock her out. When Garnet awakened she recognized the place where she was, an academy for presidents. Rose Quartz explained that she knocked her to took her to the academy in a more easy way and without wasting time. Many years later, Garnet was proclaimed president of Koridai, while she joined the crystal gems at the same time. Garnet thinks Steven is insane and sometimes she tried to warn him about his powers but Steven doesn't care about that and always punch her in the face, while Garnet reply giving him a fatal kick in the balls. Or not. She later joined the Dimension Warriors. Garnet can't be in a relationship with anyone because she herself is a walking, talking allegory for same-sex marriage. She was murdered by Cap'N Crunch in Koridai. Afterwards, Snoop Dogg brought her back to life when mixed her shards with weed. Likes *Rose Quartz * Smoking *Snoop Dogg *Steven Universe *Pearl *Amethyst *The Enclosed Instruction Book *Billy Mays' products *Tien *Kicking balls *Training *Getting stronger *Vegeta *Killing evil people *Seeing people having sex (rarely) Hates *Steven (when he takes abuse from her) *Ganon *White People *People touching her eyes *Racist people *Amethyst (like Steven) *Adventure Time *Tyrants like Giovanni *Princess Celestia *Not being strong enough *Minjg *Gru's plan to destroy Kordai with a superblimp. *Koffi republic Ruby Ruby is a character from Steven Universe, she is one of the Crystal Gems, and is currently fused with Sapphire, forming Garnet. She represents Garnet's strength and courage, while Sapphire represents Garnet's kindness and compassion. She isn't really conversive, a trait carried onto Garnet. Ruby hates Pearl, has a friendly interest in Amethyst. As you know by now, sometimes she comes out and hangs with Amethyst. The two only do fun and silly stuff together, while they were inside Sugilite's mind an doing horrible stuff they do. Whenever the Crystal Gems have to battle an enemy, they rely on Ruby the most since she's rough in battle, and her gauntlet is very strong. Likes * Hates *Being confused with Ruby Rose Sapphire Sapphire is the romantic partner of Ruby from Steven Universe. Steven helped Sapphire reunite with Ruby and it is revealed that she and Ruby fuse into Garnet. She loves Ruby, because both are gay, like what gay people they do. Likes * Hates * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Females Category:Awesome Characters Category:Murderers Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Cartoon Network Sources Category:Gangsters Category:Mutants Category:Christians Category:Fusion Character Category:British Category:Black Characters Category:Aliens Category:Steven Universe Category:Immigrants Category:Revived Category:RNSH Category:Illuminati Category:LBGT Category:Angry Category:Children Category:Mothers Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with more than Two Eyes Category:Racists Category:Asians Category:Smart